PKM TV
by SlvrElement
Summary: If the cast of Poke'mon was actually in real life . . . the cast of Poke'mon. Confused? Then read ahead.


A/N: Just to tell you guys, this is supposedly how Misty got back on Poke'mon for those 2 episodes. This is an AAMRN just to tell all you people reading this now . . . IT STARTS!

Hen Hen alright! {Family Guy}

**Poke'mon! . . . Yeah that's about it.**

"Pikachu thundershock now," Ash Ketchum, of Pallet, ordered his long time Pokemon.

"Pika-" Pikachu heard "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Pikachu obeyed

A flash of light and

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Ding and they were gone

"Great job Pikachu! "Ash yelled and hugged his old pal.

"CUT! And that's a wrap!"

Suddenly Ash dropped the stuffed animal made to look like a Pikachu and walked off set. "Man we had to do that scene like five frickin times."

Jessie walked out from the sound studio "Well at least you were in that scene me and James here just sat in a recording studio while some nerds made us from his computer."

"Look what ever, tell Stacie (A/n: she does the voice of Pikachu in this fic ok.) I said she did pretty well at least she sounded like she was actually battling." With that Ash Ketchum, not the star of Pokemon but a boy who lives in Kyoto with his mom left to his dressing room.

"What a meanie" James pointed out

"Yea I know," Jessie agreed "ever since Misty was fired off the set it's been like this."

"Yea," James smiled sadly "They would've been a cute couple on and off screen."

"Too bad they never told each other." Jessie sighed and turned away "Let's get some lunch" With that Jessie and James; not from Team Rocket but just regular actors in a TV show left the studio.

Inside his trailer, Ash sat down with a sigh.

"Dammit, this new cast sucks!" He yelled to himself "Max can't act, these stupid new Pokemons I can barely remember, and then with May trying to replace Misty!" grabbing his face with both his hands; Ash screamed again.

It was the end of the day when Ash finally emerged from his trailer, though none of the cast or crew said a word of goodbye to him; they followed him with their eyes.

When Ash finally exited everyone all breathed out in unison.

"God he's as pissed as ever," The camera man whispered to a stage-op.

"I don't think he's pissed, he's depressed," The stage-op whispered back. Even with Ash gone they didn't want him to hear their conversation. If he did then he might quit, and if he quit then the whole show would be cancelled and they'd all be jobless.

Hearing the two worker's conversation, the director, Mr. Personguy (Made up!) sighed and shook his head. He had to think of something or this show could fall and crash. Suddenly an idea smacked him right in the face, wait never mind-

"Sorry sir!" yelled one of the clean up crew.

-it was a piece of cardboard. But he has the perfect solution and tomorrow is when he'll have it done, but tonight he must make some calls about "the solution", looking up the director fumed; maybe another call for a new clean up crew.

The next day came and the crew awaited the star of the show, Ash, to arrive. And by 9:34 he showed up by the door, sporting a white t-shirt and jeans.

Walking into the studio, going to his dressing room, Ash complained "Right when I start getting my needed sleep somebody-" Ash glances to his side at his personal alarm clock Jeff. "-has to go and wake me up. One of these days . . ." and his voice trailed off there because right in front of him was a girl, a girl his height and age with shoulder length orange hair. Even just looking at her backside he knew who it was. "Misty?!"

She turned around; first with a confused look, then after seeing Ash a genuine smile plastered itself on her face.

"Hey Ash,"

"Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash looked her up and down, the same old Misty, but wait she has a script in her hands "are you coming back on air with us?"

"Sorry Ash," the director came up behind him "the studios won't allow her back on because of her little incident,"

{Flashback}

"God $%6t can't any th%r#&%#% do any s#it f% right I feel like a dn little b%&h on wheels here . . . (and on and on it went.)

{End}

Misty sweat dropped "he he well . . ."

"Then why is she here?" Ash asked again to the Director

"She'll be filling in on two episodes," Mr. Personguy announced "so Ash what do you say?"

"What do I say? I say 'alright!'" Ash jumped in the air with his hand stretched sky high "now we can get the rating back."

"How are you so sure?" Asked a stage prop.

"Because," Ash walked over to Misty and draped an arm over her shoulders "we got back the best co-star in anime history!"

Misty blushed while everyone else in the studio chuckled, Ash was back.

Narrator: So the two episodes was filmed and Poke'mon continued to be air, Ash was back to his nice and careless self, and Misty joined the filming staff as Ash's make-up director, all in all everyone was happy in the land of "Poke'mon".


End file.
